Fireworks
by Adrenaline Voltage
Summary: Set after the Jellicle Ball. Plato plays a mean prank on Misto leaving him feeling ashamed and defeated. When Victoria steps in with some help from Demeter will they make Misto feel better.


Disclaimer; I don't own Cats, Firework, or the Barnyard reference at the end of the story. Capital Records and Katy Perry own Firework. T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber own Cats.

* * *

Nightfall slowly began to fall upon the junkyard; cats began to head for their dens. Misto sat alone on the Heaviside tire his head fur still had eggshells and egg yolk from a prank Plato had pulled on him earlier. The image came crashing through his head like a wave.

**6 hours earlier …**

**Misto sat in his den reading the letter Victoria had sent to him. His heart fluttered as he read the letter out loud: "Dear Misto, meet me by the junkyard gates in an hour at 12:00 so I can take you up on your offer for a date. Plato and I are officially over so now we can finally go out. Remember meet me precisely at 12:00. **

**Sincerely, **

**Victoria"**

**Placing the letter down he did back flips and made a mini fireworks show in the den he and Tugger shared. He sat down and got himself groomed so he could look his best for his date. Once that was out of the way Misto saw it was 11:59.**

"_**What was I doing all that time?" **_**Misto thought to himself as he ran towards the gates at full speed. **

**Once he got there Victoria was nowhere to be found. He waited for about 10 minutes before he turned around to leave when out of nowhere Plato, Admetus, and George came out of nowhere pelting him with eggs. They laughed harder and harder every time an egg was thrown until they ran out of eggs. Plato jumped in front of Misto with a smirk on his face with Admetus and George close behind.**

"**I can't believe you fell for it! Did you actually think Victoria wanted to go out with you?" He smashed another egg on top of Misto's head. "I mean who would? You're the son of Macavity, London's most wanted criminal, and you the same size as most of the kittens." Misto's eyes started to well with tears, even though he hated to admit it, Plato was right. **

"**Hey Plato you made cry." Admetus piped up trying his best not to laugh.**

"**Aw did I hurt the little magicians feeling?" Plato made a mock sad face. "Misto admit it you're a freak and always will be one. Victoria doesn't see anything in you, and never will because she has me." He was starting to yell drawing a few stares from some of the cats. Soon a small crowd gathered ,among them Victoria, making it even more embarrassing. "Now scram before we have to make you leave." He snarled at him. Misto ran behind the Heaviside tire and stayed there for the rest of the day.**

**End of Flashback**

"Misto are you okay." A soft voice asked from behind him. He wiped a tear away and turned to see Victoria.

"Yeah." His voice was beginning to break again as a drop of yellow fell in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"Demeter was looking for you; she wanted to make sure Macavity didn't get you. I wanted to make sure you were ok after what happened today." Her voice sounded sincere. "Plato had no right to do that to you."

"You saw what happened."

"Yeah I saw everything and I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything."

"Plato was right about everything, I am a freak." Misto looked back down to his paws.

"You are a freak you're the greatest magician on the whole entire planet." She began to lick the eggs of his fur.

"Then how come you don't like me the way I like you?"

"You don't understand I was going to break up with Plato today and take up your offer on that date."

"Really?" His voice picking up to a hopeful tone.

"Yeah."

"Still doesn't change the fact that Plato was right about me being a freak."

She sighed then it hit it was time to help cheer her best friend up _"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again." _He looked up at her. _"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards one blow from caving in." She began dancing to the beat of the song. "Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under scream, but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know there's still a chance for you. Cause there's a spark in you."_

The songs beat quickened and the music became louder. Cats filed one by one to see what the commotion was. Misto tried to leave to hide from Plato and his gang but Victoria held him back.

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July." _Rumpleteazer and Jemima joined in._ "Cause baby you're a firework, Come on let show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em say "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y." _At that point everybody was dancing to the song except for Plato. Etcetera was even playing the violin. _"Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make 'em go "Oh, oh ,oh!" You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own- own!" _

The song's tempo slowed down a little and Demeter joined in. _"You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced . If only you knew what the future holds, after a hurricane comes a rainbow. May you're the reason why all the doors are closed, so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow and when it's time, you'll know._

Victoria's and Demeter's voice began harmonizing._ " You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the Fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y!" _Misto's paws began to tingle and when he looked they were sparking. He stood up and released the energy into the night sky causing a dazzling display across the sky. _"Baby you're a firework, come on let your color burst! Make 'em go "Oh, oh ,oh!" You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own!_

He started to join in the dancing all the while letting more fireworks come out into the sky. The younger kittens looked in awe at the display. _"Boom, Boom, Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of you and now it's time to let it through!" _Victoria reached out a paw and Misto gladly took it. Together they began to dance spinning together while everyone sang and danced with them. Misto finally sung his part. _"Baby I'm a firework, come on I'll show 'em what I'm worth. I'll make 'em say " Oh, oh, oh!" Baby I'm a firework, come on let my colors burst! I'll make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" I'm gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!" _Misto leaned in to kiss Victoria which she gratefully accepted. Spark went through both of their bodies. _" Boom, Boom, Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, Boom, Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! _They held the last note as Etcetera played the last note on the violin. One last firework shot into the sky making a heart sign.

"Told you that you're a firework." Victoria giggled softly as she embraced Misto.

"I guess it was always inside of me." He smirked as they looked into night sky. They could've sworn that the stars were dancing with each other.

* * *

A/N; Did I do a good job? review and tell me.


End file.
